Beauty Queen
by Milkshakechick
Summary: The duo has to find Artemis's missing bow and arrow. Annabeth is forced to be a 'Beauty Queen' as she is mistaken as the President's missing daughter, Alicia. Monsters keep appearing and it's getting hard to juggle killing things and going into royal balls, pretending to be a mortal. Worse, when Alicia has a boyfriend, Darren, will Percy be able to keep his cool?


**A/N: Hullo guys :D my second fan fiction, hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

_It was a winters night, but the sky was ever so bright. The stars lost their shine as the wisps of clouds floated over the sky. Light balls of snow bounced off houses and landed on the pavement. Children ran everywhere, holding Christmas stockings and ringing the bells on doors. Laughter echoed through the small village, as rows of footprints left their marks on the ground with a soft crunching noise._

"Annabeth!" Percy called.

I blinked and slammed the book shut. "Just wait. I'm almost done." I quickly hid the leather bound book under a pillow and opened my bedroom door.

"Percy!" I said, in delight. It was the first time he was coming over to my house, and my room was pretty neat. "How was getting kicked out of your fifth school?" I smile.

"The normal." He grinned. "Swimming carnival- underwater torpedo- someone got chucked out of the swimming pool and landed on the ground."

"Ouch." I said and rolled my eyes. "Glad to see you didn't die. A life for a life you know." I said, my hand still holding the handle of the door. "Oh- uh, come in." I said, gesturing to him.

"Took you long enough." He said, walking in and inspecting my room.

"You're here because your mum doesn't know you got kicked out of Cheval Boys' College." I announced. "Not to judge on how many books I have, or how messy my room is."

"Pfft, as if I would bother. Everyone knows that you're OCD aka neat freak. I wouldn't be surprised if you have an entire library in this small room." He poked a wall. "In fact.. where are the books? I sort of thought your room would be bigger." Percy looked at me. "Or maybe you finally decided to chuck those books out and started collecting books about me." He smirked.

I folded my arms. "Fine. Come here, I'll show you this." I crawled on my bed and Percy crept cautiously. I sighed. "Once a wimp, always a wimp."

"What did you just say?" He said, a tone of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah- no. Just ignore that." I replied, smirking. I lifted up a portrait of me in a ridiculous white frilly dress, which I desperately wanted to throw out, but my dad insisted I keep it. Inside was a lock with eight slots- for a secret combination number. There were thousands upon thousands of possibilities, so my stuff were kept safe.

"O-kayy." Percy said, kneeling on my bed. "That's not wide enough, nor tall enough for a library." He quickly ducked back. "A-ha! I know what you're trying to do! It's one of those punching gloves that spring out when I look at it!" He looked triumphantly at me, laughing.

_Insert Punching glove into hole next time for an idiot that messes with the wrong things. _I thought, making a mental note to myself.

"Good one. But no." I said, with a teasing note in my voice. "Watch this."

I cleared my throat, and said "Level 4: Souvenirs"

A plastic level came out, expanded itself and opened into rows of souvenirs, each of different size and shape.

"As expected of Annabeth. Im guessing this can also hold tonnes of books?"

"Of course, and some other interesting things." I said, matter-of-factly.

Percy smiled. "Look what I got you." He gave me a small bag, wrapped in blue silk and blue ribbon.

"Blue again." I smiled, and opened it. Inside was a small seashell, which had a pearl that shone like a diamond.

"Not bad, Seaweed Brain." I said, looking at it. "So this seashell was found on the beach which you went to a week ago for an excursion. This piece of pearl is made out of plastic, coated with gloss, probably from that discount store down the road." I put the shell and pearl up close to the light. "Looks like you glued them two together- and not even super glue, or jewellery glue, but using a glue stick? Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled at my boyfriend's attempt.

He puffed up his cheeks. _God dammit, that's seriously cute._

"Hey- I tried! If you don't like it, give it back then." He reached out for the seashell, smirking.

"Don't even think about it." I teased. "Giving something and then asking for it back? Not with me you aren't."

He rolled his eyes. "Some people just don't have the appreciation."

"What, for a sack that I gave you on your 16th birthday, a sea shell found on a beach, and a pearl from a dollar store?"

"Uh- yeah." He combed his hair with his hand. I leaned on his shoulders but immediately backed off.

"Percy." I started.

"Yeah?"

"Eat some fat, your shoulder's so bony I can't even put my head on it."

He reached out for a cushion and stuck it on his shoulder. "Done."

I sighed. "Not in the mood now."

I put the shell back in the sack and left it on my wardrobe. "How are you going to explain to your mum?" I asked, sitting on my chair.

"No idea." Percy replied, his legs swinging on the edge of my bed.

"Call her. Tell her now. It's better that you call rather than the school." I suggested, holding a phone.

"Not likely. It's been four days since I've been expelled. Mum will probably know, and also, im mostly here to see you pack for camp half-blood."

I sighed. "Percy, I'm doing fine. Dad's just 15 minutes away from here with Bobby, Matthew and my step-mum."

He smiled. "I know you are, just pack, we gotta go in 2 minutes."

"What?" I screamed. "Y-You, how? Two minutes?! Are you crazy?!"

He covered his face with a pillow.

"Well, first get me all my clothes in the closet behind you, I'll get my dagger." I started to yank open the mattress zipper, dig through the fluff and finally saw a metal box.

Percy sighed but soon gasped.

"You have a huge closet, but only- wait.. twelve items of clothing?!"

"Dad insisted, but yeah, huge waste of space."

Percy nodded, and shoved them in my suit case. I opened the box to get my dagger.

"All set?" Percy asked.

"Let's go." I smiled.

And with that, I left a note on the apartment door, telling my dad that I went with a friend to a vacation for a few months.

"That's an obvious lie." Percy stated.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." I sighed. "Not like my dad cares, he'll probably be glad there's one less mouth to feed, one less payment of money every week to give me." I locked the door, took the spare key from the welcome mat and ran down the stairs.

"First one down the stairs wins!" I yelled, running down while laughing.

_That was the first step of a thousand miles. The beginning of a wild rumour spreading around camp like fire, and a terrible consequence. __  
_

**How was it? Title of my FanFic will be explained through later chapters :D**

**"I swear, if you make me a Beauty Queen, wearing heavy mascara, eyeliner, and all that concealing powder, I will torture you for the rest of your Fanfic career." Annabeth said.**

**"Woah, calm down, Okay, maybe." I say, casually sipping on a cup of milo.**

**She rolled her eyes. "Now disappear, I'll have to concentrate hard on the next chapter!" I say, pointing at my laptop.**

**"Finally a logical sentence coming out of you." Annabeth smirked, and with a _poof _she disappeared.  
**

**Goal for next chapter: 5 reviews :) Feedback is ALWAYS welcome! :D**


End file.
